Her World of Hurt
by Gwacella
Summary: Lily Evan's fifth year has just arrived and changes are all around. Becoming an orphan is very hard and Voldemort, a new dark wizard has come to haunt her, for reasons she doesn't know. The story is way better than the summary! Pls read!


Her World of Hurt  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fingering her locket she stared out the window, looking out at the wild countryside that was passing before her eyes.  
  
It was Lily Evans fifth year at Hogwarts. She was made prefect but she was neither excited nor happy about it. After the rather. painful summer vacation she just wished to be left alone, not to be of the attention of the whole entire school.  
  
The locket she held in her hand brought back the memory of her parents, Joan and John Evans. The day she got this locket . . . She remembered . . .  
  
Lily opened her eyes and grinned happily. Today was the day, probably the most exciting day of her life. Today was the day she was to go off to Hogwarts.  
  
It was seven o' clock a.m. but Lily was too impatient to wait so she got ready. She went downstairs and to her surprise, her mother and father were already up and wide awake.  
  
"Lily, honey, how about some breakfast?" her mom's voice was full of happiness for her daughter but also with a hint of sadness.  
  
Lily nodded, smiling. When she finished, she went upstairs to say good bye to everything.  
  
Petunia, Lily's older sister came out of her room. When she saw Lily, she sneered. "Lily."  
  
Lily sighed and said "Petunia," almost wearily. Ever since the day she got her Hogwarts Letter, Petunia's attitude towards Lily had changed dramatically. Petunia's jealousy had driven them both away from being sisters but more like enemies.  
  
Lily slipped into her room. She looked around her and picked up her special things. The last thing she came across was a picture frame with her family in it. Lily studied it. They all looked so happy in this picture. Everybody did, even Petunia.  
  
Soon it was time for Lily to go. Petunia had refused to come and her father went to work early on but they had their time together already. She looked back and almost cried but she walked on.  
  
Lily soon arrived at King's Cross. She knew how to get onto the platform unlike some of the other kids.  
  
Lily tearfully hugged her mother first. Remembering her scent of fresh flowers, that was the main thing she remembered of her mother that day.  
  
"I'll miss you mom." Lily hugged her tight, dreading the moment she would have to let go.  
  
"I'll miss you too, with all my heart," Her mother's face was passionate, "and have fun, ok?"  
  
Just as Lily was leaving, her mother slipped something in her hand. Lily was already walking towards the wall as her mother cried out "From us, Dad, Petunia, and I!"  
  
Lily turned around to acknowledge her mother but when she turned around completely she realized that she was in the platform already.  
  
That day, as Lily was sitting alone in a seat on the train before anyone came in to join her, she looked at what her mother gave her.  
  
It was a beautiful locket and inside was the picture of her family looking so very happy. It was the same picture in her room.  
  
Tears threatened to come down her face but Lily bit her lip to keep it from coming down. The last thing her parents would want her to do is cry. She wouldn't. For her parents. She would not give Voldemort the satisfaction of seeing her cry, even if he wasn't there.  
  
The train was slowly approaching Hogwarts and she knew she would be there soon. She changed and the train came to a stop. Her train ride was over and now was the time to return to her second home.  
  
She walked towards the door. She heard the other doors of the train open but hers wouldn't budge. Lily tried to get the compartment door open by using her fingers but her hands just turned a nasty shade of raw-like red.  
  
The lights turned off and on, flickering every few seconds until the light finally died out. Lily was scared, trembling slightly.  
  
Through the darkness she could see something coming towards her. A thing with gleaming red eyes that had a look of thirst came towards her.  
  
Lily screamed and tried to get out desperately, kicking and trying to pry the doors open. A ray of red light slithered up to her with movements like a snake and slowly circled her lazily. Lily tried to move but found herself paralyzed in the snakes spell.  
  
The red snake circled her, tightening her with it's red force until she could hardly breathe. She was slowly slipping away, losing consciousness, but before she blacked out she saw those merciless red eyes staring back at her.  
  
Author's note: Hi everyone, my old pen name used to be G.D. Jade and now I am going to start this story over as I am going to do with my other stories as soon as I'm finished this. I am changing a lot of things in this story, like the flashback she had. In my other it was her birthday. I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'd also appreciate some criticism to how I could have done better.  
  
~Gwacella 


End file.
